metrohofandomcom-20200213-history
The Quebec Demons
The Quebec Demons Founded: August 16th ,2009 Arena: Killonia Arena Owner/Chairman/CEO: Demonous_Xodus GM: Demonous_Xodus Head Coach Rudy McCaskin Captain Darryl Toyoshima Team Statistics The Quebec Demons are a professional hockey team based in Quebec City, Quebec. The team has been around for 10 seasons, winning a Metro Cup and two finalists trophies. The team was bought and founded by the CEO of Killonia Corporation, Demonous_Xodus. The Franchise was initally intended to be named the Killonian Rebels, after an inside joke within friends, but a falling out lead the team to be named after a NHLFantasy Draft Team name of the Quebec Demons. The team was then brought to life. =History= First Two Seasons On August 16th, 2009; the Demons were brought into the league as an expansion team. The draft had been good for them, and they selected future Demon greats like Darryl Toyoshima, Oleg Cobbley and Jason Zion. The joined Level 1 Public 5, and finished with a 30-42 record. The Demons were originally going to pick Toyoshima as Captain, who led the team with 54 points that season, but after having a 6-0 stretch in the season with Jaromir Raupach, who had just been picked off of waivers, The Orgainization named Raupach Captain. The Demons also hired their first head coach, Kerry Hoyles. The Demons won their first playoff game, but lost 2-1 in the series against the FireIce to end their first season. After an off-season of three days, the Demons had boasted a few new names to the line-up. D Denis Chetram, who had captained the Windsor Spits to a Metro Cup against the Demons last season, was signed to a one-year, 8.15M contract. When asked, D_X claimed to have been impressed by Chetram all season. The Demons also picked D Matthew Lamas off of waivers, and all three of their draft picks played that season(Danial Mcciory, Wade Johngrass and Randall Kopko). The season went well, Toyoshima led them again with 74 points. The Demons ended 3rd with a 48-24 record, and fought hard in the playoffs, ultimately losing to the Ohio Chill for the Metro Cup. The Demons were proud of having won the Finalist Trophy, and their promotion to Level 2. Season 3-6 The Demons had a terrible 3rd season, ending 9th with a 30-42 record. This marked their first season without a playoff appearance. The Demons took full advantage though, and claimed Russian Phenom Ladislav Wings with the second overall pick. They also selected the American D Sidney Penz and Swedish D Trey Oertel, but Penz was later traded. After heading back to Level 1, the Demons were eager to head back up to Level 2. They started off the season with a similar roster, as GM D_X knew they could win in Level One with the roster he had. After small signings like D Stewart Ladewig to a one year, 3M Deal, and picking D Danial Calip and F Justin Mineah off of waivers. The Demons headed to Day 20 2nd in the league. Wanting to make a long run, the Team completed its first trade in team history. The Demons acquired Rental F Daniel Strano for F Wade Johngrass(First Ever First Round Pick), D Sidney Penz and a 2nd Round Pick. The Demons came somewhat short, but ended up with a finalist trophy, heading them back to Level 2. At the start of season 5, the Demons moved from Quebec Place to the newly-built Killonian Pavillion. The team although, did not have that great of a season. They finished 5th with a record of 30-42, but with a first round upset of the Licornes Aliafaces, they would end up losing to the Random Name 42, who would eventually win the Finalist Trophy. This would mark one of the lowest outputs by Toyoshima since Season 1, as he put up only 54 points. There were tough decisions during the season, leading to F Viktor Arterbury was picked off of waivers, and this made Mineah expendable. He was put on waivers, and Mineah was moved at the deadline for the Demons to acquire D Sergei Kupetz, who helped shutdown Licornes in the Demons' first round upset. Season 6 was a season of firsts for the Demons. The Demons were invited to play in their first 15-Team League, The Nonstop Hockey League. It was a learning experience for the team, and the start of a great rebuilding year. By the Deadline, as the Demons were only 8th and had a record of 36-36. They decided that they should move some of their aging players, and former Franchise Defenseman Jason Zion was traded to the NY Dynasty for D Brent Melley, Prospect F Bret Grimsley and a 2nd Round Pick(Tom Callow). This was a better year for Toyoshima, Arterbury and Haverkamp. They finished with 76,60 and 58 points respectively. This also marked the first year for G Dennis Dilalla, who was acquired in the off-season when G Bradley McKenty was sent out of Quebec. Season 7-10 Season 7 was the Demons' year. After the longest off-season in Demons History, the Demons roster completely changed. Newly Drafted Tom Callow and Joseph Fritsche were both moved, along with veterans Viktor Arterbury and Tomas Bell. After a week of communication, both parties agreed, and Jaromir Raupach's contract was bought out. The Demons then brought in F Janne Kaliher(later named captain) and F Nathanial Prieto via trades, and Free Agent Darryl Davydov was brought in. Ismael Reppond and Toyoshima were both re-signed. The year started well, and would mark a franchise year for the team. Toyoshima would set a career high in points, and Dilalla led the team through the playoffs all the way to their first Metro Cup. The team finally collected some player trophies, and were thrilled. Season 8 became a rebuild year. The team intially wanted to make a stand in the Level 3 World, but by Day 18 settled for becoming a seller at the deadline. Early on Day 20, the Team traded Captain Janne Kaliher to the Wanderers for Christian Torelli. This was a sad day, with the fans giving Kaliher a standing ovation before he left the Pavillon. The team is seeking to move other players, and more shall be reported when it happens. The Off-Season was one of need meeting. The Team finally got Toyoshima his playmaker, signing Owen Hunke to a 3 Year/33.03M$ contract. They also traded for Justin Londagin, giving up a 3rd round pick. Season 9 was a season of changes. They knew rebuilding was in order, and the season came in as a scouting option. The Team wanted to see what they needed to do to succeed in the Level 3 world, and brought that to life. Having joined a level 15 league, the team could finally set focus on getting a very good draft pick in return. Days rolled on, and the Demons reached their 9th consecutive 30 win season, although they did not qualify for a playoff spot. The Demons traded D Antoine Karbowski and their 2nd Round Pick for the 10th Overall Selection from the Bad Mutha Puckas on Day 19. The Draft went well, as the team selected 83 Overall F Joe Freel with their 4th Overall Pick, and 87 Overall G Max Amburgey with the 10th Overall Pick. The Teams spent hours thinking over both players, and both were the players they wanted. D_X went home a happy man. A Report named F Nathaniel Prieto a 2nd Line All-Star, with Toyoshima and Hunke being named an honourable mention as a tandem. The Off-Season(current) was a different story. The team said their good-byes to Playoff Hero G Dennis Dilalla, who went on to sign with The Yins. The team also released Fredrik Donivan and Scott McCright, focusing their efforts on the signings of Joe Freel, Max Amburgy, Melvin Sills, Darryl Rima and Danial Mciiory. On the 6th of July, the Demons traded Randall Kopko(the team's 2nd ever draft pick) for Sidney Martorella. And on July 7th, an off-season board trade sent 90 Overall Lino Nanney to Quebec for the Demons' 2nd Round Selection. The Demons signed 99 Overall G Maxim Grissinger to a 2 Year/18M$ contract. This gave them the most solid goaltender in franchise history. Next, a 3rd round selection was sent the Buffs in exchange for 92 Overall Defenseman Jeff Tamanaha. In a salary/needs move, the Demons traded newly signed players Melvin Sills and Darryl Rima to the Fallen for D Chris Frolik, D Rory Kiser and All Three of the Fallen's Draft Selection. The Demons were quite happy at this point, and after Londagin moved along, elected All-Star Nathaniel Prieto to be their 2nd assistant captain. The Demons are now waiting to move Danial Mcciory before moving on to a league. Wanting more offensive help, the Demons dealt The Vipers'(acquired in the Sills/Rima trade) 1st round selection to the Argentines for F Paul Grosland. The Demons then sent F Ron Hazlitt to the Regina Riders for the NY Dynasty's 3rd Round Selection. The 10th Year Anniversary Season The Demons will be entering their 10th season, marking a special year for Quebec Demons fans. The team has played long and hard, and big things are expected this season. Finally, they entered the Level 3 Public 6 League for their 10th anniversary. Coming right out of the gate, the Demons pledged to trade for as many consumable players as possibly, something more then four thousand Demons fans said they were eager in seeing. On Day 4, as the Demons were only had a 9-6 record and were looking like they'd go down furthur if not chances were made, the Demons Orgainization decided to fire the only head coach ever in Demons' History, Kerry Hoyles, and dropped him to a Defense Coach. Scott Lenhard, who was currently the team's defense coach, was brought in as the Interim Head Coach. Rudy McCaskin, a former Quebec Veteran of two years(their first two) was hired to be the new Head Coach, this leading to Lenhard being fired himself. The team has been enjoying success under McCaskin, and he has connected well with ex-teammates like Darryl Toyoshima. By the end of Day 8, the Demons were moving forward in terms of hiring yet another defensive coach. It appeared that Kerry Hoyles could very well be out of a job, as reports from Quebec reported that the Demons were in talks with ex-Demons Daniel Calip, Stewart Ladewig and Travis Kea. The Demons were also in trade talks with a couple teams in their league, and we're in terms of acquiring several other players. The Demons moved into their promise for consumble veterans to help them in their quest for their second cup, and on Day 11, the Demons traded Christian Torelli and a 1st round pick to the Moon Surfers for F Thomas Mika(94) and G Dale Ocran(96). Mika would go on to center a line with Ladislav Wings and Nathaiel Prieto, while Ocran played 3 games against the Moon Surfers, going 3-0 with a shutout. The Demons also acquired D Jaroslav Trundle from the Trenton Devils, in exchange for a sandwich 2nd, a sandwich 3rd and D Andrei Gowin. Following a three way fight between the Demons, Sanpete Saints and The Irie, the Demons finally won the Dominance race on Day 20, after beating the New World Order twice that day, while the Saints lost on their games. The Demons ended with 47 wins, the Saints 46 and the Irie 44. Darryl Toyoshima, Owen Hunke, Jaroslav Trundle, Jeff Tamanaha and Offensive Coach Janne Blessinger made the All-Star team for the Eastern Conference. The Demons faced the Trenton Devils in the first round of the playoffs, and swept the series 2-0. Then, the ultimate choke came as the Demons were swept by the Bread Eater in the Semis. Earning a promotion, nothing could keep down the shame of defeat. The season ended with some good news, as future franchise forward Joe Freel ended the season with the Phenom Trophy. Toyoshima also won his first Leaders' Torch. Demons Records Regular Season *Most Points(One Season) - Darryl Toyoshima(51-37-88) - Season 7 *Most Points(All Time) - Darryl Toyoshima(263-199-462) *Most Goals(One Season) - Darryl Toyoshima(51) - Season 7 *Most Goals(All Time) - Darryl Toyoshima(263) *Most Assists(One Season) - Janne Kaliher/Kris Haverkamp(55) - Season 7/4 *Most Assists(All Time) - Kris Haverkamp(302) *Most Powerplay Goals(One Season) - Darryl Toyoshima(21) - Season 3 *Most Powerplay Goals(All Time) - Darryl Toyoshima(112) *Most GWG(One Season) - Darryl Toyoshima(11) - Season 6 *Most GWG(All Time) - Darryl Toyoshima(55) *Most SHG(One Season) - Darryl Toyoshima(2) - Season 6 *Most SHG(All-Time) - Darryl Toyoshima(7) *Most Shots(One Season) - Darryl Toyoshima(418) - Season 7 *Most Shots(All Time) - Darryl Toyoshima(2017) *Best +/-(One Season) - Oleg Cobbley(+49) - Season 7 *Best +/-(All Time) - Oleg Cobbley(+102) *Most Hits(One season) - Matthew Lamas(194) - Season 4 *Most Hits(All Time) - Jason Zion(905) *Most Blocks(One Season) - Matthew Lamas(213) - Season 4 *Most Blocks(All Time) - Jason Zion(887) *Most PIM(One Season) - Ismael Reppond (78) - Season 7 *Most PIM(All Time) - Tomas Bell(256) *Most Points by a Defenseman(One Season) - Oleg Cobbley(20-42-62) - Season 7 *Most Points by a Defenseman(All Time) - Oleg Cobbley(94-195-289) *Most Wins(One Season) - Dennis Dilalla(51) - Season 7 *Most Wins(All Time) - Bradley Mckenty(157) *Best GAA(One Season) - Bradley McKenty (2.05)45-20 - Season 4 *Best SVP(One Season) - Dennis Dilalla(0.926)51-21 - Season 7 *Most Shutouts(One Season) - Bradley Mckenty(12) - Season 4 *Most Shutouts(All-Time) - Bradley Mckenty(26) *Most Games Played(One Season): Dennis Dilalla(72) - Season 7 *Most Games Played(All Time) : Bradley Mckenty(286)157-129 Playoffs *Most Goals: Darryl Toyoshima(7) *All Time: Darryl Toyoshima(21) *Most Points: Janne Kaliher(11) *All Time: Darryl Toyoshima(33) *Most Assists: Janne Kaliher(7) *All Time: Kris Haverkamp(19) *Most GWG: Darryl Toyoshima/Ladislav Wings(2) *All-Time: Darryl Toyoshima(6) *Most SHG: 0 *Most PPG: Darryl Toyoshima(4) *Most Shots: Darryl Toyoshima(49) *Most Blocks: Ismael Reppond(17) *Most Hits: Denis Chetram(16) *Most PIM: Danial Mcciory(16) *+/-: Lenard Matero, Ross Lorenzo, Tomas Bell, Jason Zion, D.Chetram(+5) *Most Wins: Dennis Dilalla(6)6-1 *BEST GAA: Bradley McKenty(2.00) *BEST SVP: Dennis Dilallal(0.925) *Most Shutouts: Bradley McKenty(2) *All Time: Bradley McKenty(2) *Most Games Played: Dennis Dilalla(7)6-1 *All Time: Bradley McKenty(23) Misc. TEAM MVP(By Season): Fan Favourite Contest Season 1: Darryl Toyoshima Season 2: Kris Haverkamp/Lenard Matero(5-3-8)(Playoffs) Season 3: Darryl Toyoshima Season 4: Darryl Toyoshima/Justin Mineah(1-4-5)(Playoffs) Season 5: Oleg Cobbley Season 6: Darryl Toyoshima Season 7: : Dennis Dilalla(6-1.925SVP, 1SO)(Playoffs) * Won MVP Season ** Won MVP Playoffs Season 8: Darryl Toyoshima Season 9: Nathaniel Prieto Season 10: Owen Hunke The Demons in the Community Killonia Arena The Arena hosts many events with the team players and staff involved, commonly rock concerts and event nights. The money raised commonly goes to charities, notably the WWF Foundation and Cancer Research Orgainizations. In May 2010, The Demons bought a new, 35M Dollar Arena in the Suburbs of Quebec City. Killonia Arena, which has a seating capacity of 2000 Fans(Currently able to hold 50% of Demons' Projected Fans). The Arena several new beer stands, merchandise stores, and now even features a medium sized Tim Hortons inside. The Demons also announced their plans to have the Pavillion changed into a Junior Arena. They funded their Affiliate, The Val-d'Or Generals, 10M to build a new arena in Val-d'Or, Quebec. The Arena is now be able to seat 2,500 people. The Demons also hold a superskills competition, which usually also involves city contestants who go through auditions. The superskills event is listed as below: Accuracy Shooting: Darryl Toyoshima 6/6 Hardest Shot: Mathieu Duck 104.5 MP Skating: Ladislav Wings Shootouts: Nathaniel Prieto/Jay Virtanen 5/5 Goaltender Stop Streak: Dennis Dilalla 56 Straight Shots. The Demons also play a long playlist of songs at the Arena. -Entrance Songs- "Sin With A Grin" - Shinedown "Burn It To The Ground" - Nickelback "Cynaide Sweet Tooth Suicide" - Shinedown -Fight Songs- "BYOB" - System Of A Down "Saturday Night's All Right For Fighting" - Nickelback "Animals" - Nickelback "Live Wire" - Motley Crue -Goal Celebrations- "Break" - Three Days Grace "Rock You Like A Hurricane" - Scorpions "Welcome To The Jungle" - Guns N' Roses -Victory Songs- "Holy Diver" - Killswitch Engage "Arma-God-Damn-Mother-F*ckin-Geddon" - Marilyn Manson "Sound of Madness" - Shinedown Player Awards, Coaches and Retired Players *Silver Sniper Awards - Darryl Toyoshima(1st), Jaromir Raupach(3rd) *Platinum Playmakers - Kris Haverkamp(3rd), Owen Hunke(3rd) *Leader's Torchs - Janne Kaliher, Darryl Toyoshima *Brick Pads - Dennis Dilalla *Season MVPs - Dennis Dilalla *Playoff MVPs - Dennis Dilalla *Phenom Trophy - Joe Freel *Quarterback Jacket - Jeff Tamanaha(1st) Heads of Deptarments *D Ismael Reppond. Retired at 37 Years Old, Played 2 Seasons(14G-33A-47P) and won a Metro Cup with the Demons. 'All-Stars Line Up(All Time)' * D.Toyoshima© 100* - J.Kaliher© 100 - O.Hunke(A) 99* * L.Wings 92* - B.Grimsley 93* - N.Prieto(A) 92* *J.Virtanen 91* - L.Nanney 90* - J.Freel 91* * P.Grosland 90 - J.Raupach© 89 - K.Haverkamp(A) 90* *J.Zion(A) 94 - O.Cobbley(A) 95 *F.Donivan(A) 90 - J.Tamanaha 92* *I.Reppond 89 - S.McCright(A) 90 *M.Grissinger 99* *D.Dilalla 96 C- Designates players who have worn the C for the Quebec Demons for at least 1 Season. A- Designates players who have worn an A for the Quebec Demons for at least 1 Season. *- On the current roster. Retired Numbers 22 - The number belonged to Jaromir Raupach for 6 Seasons as he captained the Demons to 2 finalist trophies, and won a Silver Sniper third degree award with 36 goals in his 2nd season with the Demons. The number is to be retired in a game versus the New World Order on August 7th, 2010(Day 20). The Demons' Problems and Controversy #In a July 7th trade with The Buffs, the Demons sent their 2nd round pick to the Buffs in exchange for F Lino Nanney. Nanney was signed at 5M for 8 Years, and was 26 years old. Several members felt this was underpayment, and had reported the trade in for a reversal. Nothing has been changed so far, and Nanney remains a Demon.